


Mistakes Led Us Here

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas rationalizes everything, Dean follows him, Dean has a crush seen from space, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Romantic Getaway, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Student Sam Winchester, The entire Stanford Student Body ships it, cas is there, fic commission, theres even a bucket of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: As college kids always seemed to have busted up vehicles, they found themselves visiting Dean a lot. And he always gave a discount to the Stanford kids. For most college kids, any amount of penny-pinching was like a gift from God. Therefore, Dean was.Much to Sam's mortification, Dean was rallied around the school like a celebrity. Girls went nuts for him, and most boys weren't oblivious to him either. For Dean, it never hit him how big he'd gotten. He mostly just brushed off the odd way people acted around him.Until...Cas.





	Mistakes Led Us Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/gifts).



> Fic Commission for the absolute wonderful MalMuses!!! My writer wife apparently wanted me to write this for her (she's a saint), so here we are! Enjoy, and don't hesitate to drop some comments and leave some kudos. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> -SOBS

Five years previous, Dean wouldn't have been able to say one good thing about Sam going to Stanford. In fact, Dean had only been able to say one thing about the whole ordeal. 

 

“It's a mistake, Sam.” 

 

Naturally, Sam didn't listen and went off on his own, frolicking his merry way through adulthood alone. Dean - a concerned older brother - wasn't  _ quite  _ sure that Sam would be fine, so not even two months later, he made the big move to follow him. And Sam had only one thing to say about his impromptu move. 

 

“It's a mistake, Dean.” 

 

Turns out, they were  _ both  _ wrong. 

 

Not even a year after being in California, both brothers had a good life set up. Sam was at the top of his class, striving towards getting his law degree. Dean had settled into his role as a mechanic, fixing up cars for the community and travelers. 

 

Sam had been absolutely horrified at how popular Dean had gotten within the college, without even trying. Most students - and some professors - called him Superman with a wrench. For a long time, Dean had no idea. 

 

As college kids always seemed to have busted up vehicles, they found themselves visiting Dean a lot. And he always gave a discount to the Stanford kids. For most college kids, any amount of penny-pinching was like a gift from God. Therefore, Dean was.

 

Much to Sam's mortification, Dean was rallied around the school like a celebrity. Girls went  _ nuts  _ for him, and most boys weren't oblivious to him either. For Dean, it never hit him how big he'd gotten. He mostly just brushed off the odd way people acted around him. 

 

Until... _ Cas.  _

 

About three years after Dean had settled in California, Cas made his way into the little shop Dean had purchased. It was small, only had two lifts, and he only had one other employee - Kevin. Still, Cas made his way in like a regular customer. 

 

Dean had looked up, right into those blue eyes, and thanked all the gods that Sam got into Stanford in the first place. Cas came in with haphazard dark hair, looking frazzled and squinty, and said, “I need a car service.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean had said immediately, straightening and shoving Kevin from behind the computer. “What's the problem?” 

 

“You're known as the best mechanic in the school I work at, and my car is making weird noises,” Cas had told him. 

 

And that was the start of a strange friendship. 

 

Cas - a strangely educated man - visited Dean at least once a month in his shop. Whether to get an unnecessary diagnostics, or for an oil change, Cas found a reason to come in. Dean wasn't complaining. 

 

As the visits grew more frequent, Dean learned a lot about Cas. He was a librarian at Stanford -  _ the best,  _ according to Sam - and a pretty chill dude. He lived alone in his apartment, and actually spent more time at the college than with friends. Dean quickly learned that Cas didn't have many friends. 

 

He was quirky, consumed by sarcasm, and full of dry wit. He was always ready with a biting come-back, but he was never one to insult anybody. His words came with rationality, ready to give a seemingly simple solution to any situation. As sharp as he was, Cas had a gentleness about him that was undeniable. 

 

It took Dean about a year to realize he was in love with Cas. Oddly enough, his realization changed nothing. They continued on as they did, rocking along their odd friendship, as if Dean wasn't reduced to a thirteen year old girl around the hot librarian. 

 

That was until the school caught wind of it. Someone - probably fucking  _ Sam _ \- let it slip that Dean had a wild crush on their favorite librarian. The student body lost their  _ shit.  _

 

They started a freaking  _ fundraiser  _ for the couple to go on a weekend vacation to - as the fundraiser’s pitch explained - get the romantic juices flowing. Sam was absolutely delighted, and he donated twenty dollars to the cause without hesitation. It was Dean's turn to be mortified. 

 

Dean thought that was it. He figured if Cas had been interested, he would've said something when Dean first started flirting with him. But clearly, Cas wasn't into Dean. Knowing that, Dean was  _ sure  _ Cas would become uncomfortable and their friendship would be over. 

 

Cas, however, surprised him. He was amused by the kid's initiative, and he insisted they take the weekend trip away.  _ ‘It would be rude to dismiss their efforts, Dean,’ _ he'd said. 

 

That was how Dean found himself packing up for a three day trip alone with Cas in a cabin. Sam had stopped by to wish him luck, the little shit, and Dean was definitely fretting. 

 

“What if he figures it out?” Dean asked, throwing a shirt clear across the room as he searched through his dresser. 

 

“Then he's not blind,” Sam snorted, watching Dean in open amusement. 

 

“Don't be a dick,” Dean growled, whipping around to toss a pair of underwear at Sam's face. Sam flinched and shoved it away from his body with alarming speed. 

 

“I'm just saying,” Sam huffed, wrinkling his nose, “you are super obvious.” 

 

“I'm not,” Dean denied immediately. 

 

“You  _ are,  _ and that's totally okay. I'm pretty sure Cas likes you back,” Sam assured him easily, shrugging like  _ no big deal.  _

 

“Okay, but… I am stupidly into him.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. Hearts and flowers, all of that fun stuff. Relax, Cas is a cool guy, and you're a...okay guy, I guess.” 

 

Huffing, Dean tossed socks that time. 

 

Not even close to reassured, Dean took the drive up to the cabin. Cas was already there when he arrived, and he took a few minutes to gather himself. Trying to calm down, Dean took in the scenery and realized it was actually really fucking pretty. 

 

The cabin sat by a pretty lake with dandelions in full bloom. Lurching trees swayed high in the air, blotting out the light blue sky. The cabin itself was built with sturdy logs, beautiful stones lining the perimeter. 

 

Yeah, this was a honeymoon spot. 

 

Dean was ultimately much more nervous, but Cas stepped out the swinging door in casual clothes - looking like a whole snack - and raised a hand in a wave. Tragically unable to escape, Dean made his way into the house with his duffle. Cas smiled as he walked in. 

 

“Woah,” Dean muttered as he spun in a full circle, gaping at the living room. 

 

“Yeah, the kid's really outdone themselves,” Cas noted in open pride. 

 

“Holy shit, there is a  _ Persian rug,  _ Cas. I've always wanted to…” Dean trailed off, clearing his throat. Cas arched an eyebrow. 

 

“What, Dean?” 

 

“Er, nothing. Where's the bedrooms?” 

 

Cas smiled slowly, looking particularly devilish, and crooked a finger as he started down the hallway to the side. Dean followed, pausing to poke his head in the kitchen - wine and chocolate  _ everywhere  _ \- and the bathroom - the tub could fit two - before following Cas into the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

 

“Here we are.” 

 

The bed was covered with fucking  _ satin  _ sheets. Maroon bed sheets and velvet pillows weren't even the worst of it. A legit  _ bucket  _ of lube sat in the center of of the bed, and Dean wanted the name of the student who set that up so he could murder them. Cas’ bag sat on the bedside table to the left. 

 

“This is…” 

 

“Yes,” Cas agreed, looking much more amused than Dean was prepared for. 

 

“Wait, is there only one bed?” Dean asked, suddenly panicking as he realized this was the last room in the house. 

 

“Yes, it is,” Cas confirmed. 

 

“Well,  _ shit.  _ I guess I can take the couch,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

“That's unnecessary,” Cas said casually, in that rational way of his. “There is more than enough room for the both of us.” 

 

“Oh,” Dean croaked, swallowing, “right.” 

 

“There is no internet or television, so we will have to find ways to entertain ourselves,” Cas told him seriously. Dean briefly froze, mind immediately shifting to the naughtier side of things, before he realized what Cas meant. 

 

“Right,” Dean agreed, coughing. “We can, uh, read or something. I know you brought books.”

 

“No,” Cas said, frowning. “The kids firmly stated that I wasn't to bring any books.” 

 

“Ah, I see,” Dean chuckled nervously, attempting to shove his hands in his pockets and failing. “They think they're smart.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, tilting his head and going all squinty as usual. 

 

“Two guys with nothing left but a bucket of lube?” Dean challenged, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Well, they want us to get together, and lube is a major part of anal sex. I'm assuming you're insinuating that they want us to  _ ‘fuck’  _ as you say,” Cas explained, running through his context clues, and Dean gave a whole body flinch when Cas cursed. Something about Cas cursing went straight to his cock  _ every time.  _

 

“Uh, yeah, yep,” Dean choked out, nodding jerkily. “That's definitely their goal.” 

 

Cas eyed him closely, his tongue poking between his lips, and simply said, “Hmm.”

 

“What?” Dean asked, caught by Cas’ considering stare. He froze under those blue eyes, pretty sure his soul was on display. 

 

“Nothing,” Cas hummed. “Are you hungry?” 

 

“Starving,” Dean breathed, gazing at Cas with wide eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away. 

 

“Come into the kitchen; I cooked.” 

 

And that was the start of a torturous weekend. 

 

That night, after they ate and played cards - Cas won every freaking time - they made their way to the bedroom. Dean put away the lube, and Cas slid under the covers without any uncertainty. Dean was a bit more hesitant, hovering beside the bed with a lump in his throat. Cas just stared at him, eyebrow arched in a challenge, and who was Dean to lose? 

 

As soon as the lights went out, Cas murmured softly, “By the way, I cuddle in my sleep.” 

 

Dean's eyes flew open wide, and he peered up into the darkness with his heart racing. Cas didn't say anything else, and Dean was unable to reply. Instead, Dean listened as Cas slowly drifted off to sleep, his breathing growing quiet and slow. 

 

As soon as the light snores started up, Cas rolled over into Dean's space and settled against him. Fingers tightened in Dean's shirt, and a leg found its home tangled in Dean's. Blinking slowly, Dean realized he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep at all. 

 

Despite that thought, Dean did eventually drift off into a restful sleep. He woke up with wild tufts of hair under his nose, and a solid weight against his thigh that didn't belong to him. Shifting away, he froze when Cas’ head jerked up suddenly and ridiculously bright blue eyes pinned him to the bed. 

 

“You're awake,” Cas mumbled gruffly, his morning voice so rough it sounded like tires over gravel. 

 

“So are you,” Dean noted, uncertain as to why he hadn't moved yet. 

 

“Breakfast?” Cas asked, staring at Dean hopefully. Dean blinked, his heart clenching. 

 

“Of course,” Dean replied immediately, scrambling to get up. “I'll be right back.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Cas and Dean were munching on eggs and toast in the bed. Their knees knocked as they shifted in the bed, and Dean's heart was racing in his chest. Cas looked at complete ease, clearly happy to be eating. He danced as he ate, swaying side to side, and Dean watched fondly. 

 

_ Fuck,  _ he was so fucked. 

 

“What should we do today?” Cas asked as he finished off the last slice of toast. 

 

“There's a lake and it's gonna be hot. We could go swimming?” Dean suggested. 

 

“Sure,” Cas agreed. 

 

Half an hour later, Dean was dipping into the lake with a sigh. Cas wasn't too far behind him, and Dean ducked under the water. He came up smiling and turned towards Cas to invite him in. Cas stood on the edge in nothing but a towel, and Dean let out a yelp. 

 

“Cas, what the fuck!?” Dean burst out, covering his eyes just as Cas let the towel go. 

 

“I didn't have swim trunks,” Cas said simply, wading in the water towards Dean. 

 

“Oh my God,” Dean whimpered softly, looking up to the sky helplessly. 

 

“Is that an issue, Dean?” Cas asked, floating into his space, looking merely curious. 

 

“Nope, not an issue at all,” Dean said quickly, resigning himself to his current hell. 

 

Dean did not go back under the water. 

 

As the sky darkened and they'd had their showers, they found themselves in the living room again. Dean sprawled out on the Persian rug, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he lost himself to his fantasies involving the rug. Cas played solitaire with a look of absolute concentration. 

 

“What do you think the kid's bet on us getting together this weekend?” Dean asked as he wrestled his mind into normalcy. 

 

“I'm not sure,” Cas mused, pausing to look over at Dean. “Hopefully nothing. Gambling of any sort is not allowed on campus.” 

 

“Right,” Dean snorted. 

 

“Though, I'm sure many of them  _ assume  _ we will get together,” Cas said. 

 

“Yeah, they do. Can't imagine why. That's crazy, right?” Dean laughed awkwardly, swallowing audibly as his mouth went dry. 

 

“Not necessarily,” Cas told him, doing that rational voice again. “I'm not very close to many people, and you're my best friend. We do have a profound bond, and they are enthralled with our actions towards one another. It's not completely unfounded, considering how close we are.” 

 

“So...it makes  _ sense  _ for us to be together?” Dean asked cautiously. 

 

“And that's how they get you,” Cas said playfully, pointing at him. “They make you start to think and with the evidence, it just seems surprising that we haven't at least been intimate at this point.” 

 

“Well, what do you think?” Dean asked, sitting up on his elbow and arching an eyebrow. 

 

“I  _ think  _ we should head to bed,” Cas murmured, smiling at him softly. 

 

Dean pursed his lips and fought his disappointment. Cas stood and gathered up all the cards, shifting them back to their place. Dean sighed quietly and followed Cas to the bedroom. They did their nightly routines and slid under the covers. Cas shifted a little too close and backed off quickly, making Dean snort and roll his eyes. 

 

“Get your bitch-ass over here and cuddle me, you little shit,” Dean teased, holding his arms open. Rare as it was, Dean knew that Cas was blushing as he settled against him. 

 

“Shut up, Dean. I cannot help that I have an unconscious need to cling in my sleep,” Cas muttered, nosing at Dean's chin so he could shove his face into Dean's neck. 

 

“I'm not judging,” Dean chuckled, sinking into the hold. Admittedly, it  _ did _ feel nice. 

 

“Fortunately, I don't have time to get used to it. Tonight is our last night here,” Cas admitted, snuggling closer almost mindlessly. 

 

“Well, go ahead and enjoy it while you can. I don't really mind,” Dean admitted. 

 

“Thank you,” Cas sniffed primly, and Dean grinned at his attitude. 

 

“So...last night here,” Dean muttered. 

 

“Yes,” Cas confirmed needlessly. 

 

“Those poor kids. They're gonna be so upset when they find out we didn't use any of the lube,” Dean said, running his hands through Cas’ hair without much thought. 

 

“They put a lot of work into this, too. I actually feel kind of bad,” Cas murmured. 

 

“Right, but I mean...it should totally be our decision if we were to- y'know.” 

 

“Of course. There's no need to feed into their pressure. It would be  _ our  _ decision.” 

 

“It's not like we have to  _ actually  _ fuck. They'd be delighted, but we cuddled. That's good enough for their standards, right?” 

 

“Should be. Though, the bucket of lube clearly stated their hopes for us.” 

 

“True,” Dean agreed, clearing his throat. “Good thing we're not going to give them the satisfaction. I mean, it would have to be something  _ we  _ want.” 

 

“Of course,” Cas agreed. 

 

Cas shifted his head, his ear landing over Dean's heart. Dean was sure he could hear it racing, and he took a deep breath. Now or never, right? Might as well spill the beans. He opened his mouth to let it all out when Cas lifted his head. His face hovered over Dean's, barely perceptible in the dark. 

 

“What?” Dean croaked, going still again. 

 

“Your heart is beating very fast. You're either very scared, or very excited,” Cas noted. 

 

“Can it be both?” Dean asked. 

 

“Sure,” Cas allowed. “Educated guess, but are you scared to suggest sex and excited by the idea of sex?” 

 

“What!? No, I wasn't-” 

 

“Because we should definitely have sex.” 

 

“I- what did you just say?” Dean blurted, jerking back to try and peer at Cas more closely. “Did you- Do you want to?” 

 

“Dean,” Cas said patiently, “I think you have liked me for a very long time. Upon consideration, it seems you've been attracted to me since you met me. Why didn't you ever say anything?” 

 

“I'm not  _ just  _ attracted to you, Cas,” Dean groaned, slamming his head back into the pillow. “I've got, like,  _ feelings  _ and shit.” 

 

“I see,” Cas hummed. “And still, I have to ask; why didn't you say anything?” 

 

“I didn't know if you'd… I  _ still  _ don't know.” 

 

“Oh. Yes, I do. Very much so.” 

 

“More than just sex?” Dean asked weakly. 

 

“I don't cuddle lightly, Dean,” Cas said playfully. 

“So… romantic weekend a success, huh?” 

 

Cas dipped into Dean's space, pressing a short kiss to Dean's lips. Heart stuttering in his chest, Dean reached up and tugged Cas back in eagerly. His tongue swiped out quickly, kicking up the heat immediately, and Cas’ fingers clenched around his shoulders. Biting Cas’ lip scored Dean a broken moan, and Cas jerked back in surprise. 

 

Crawling up to straddle Dean's hips eagerly and grind down, Cas whispered, “The result is definitely a success in my books.” 

  
  


……..

  
  


“What are you doing here, Dean?” 

 

Sam walked towards Dean in the parking lot with Jess up under his arm, eyeing Dean leaning up against Baby in confusion. People were already starting to crowd around and whisper, but Dean ignored them. 

 

“Not here for you, jerk,” Dean quipped, grinning at Jess sweetly. “Hey, Jess.” 

 

“Hey, Dean,” Jess replied easily. 

 

“Well, what are you here for?” Sam insisted. 

 

“Me.” 

 

Cas passed Sam with an easy smile, his trench coat billowing dramatically as he practically sailed into Dean's waiting arms. The surrounding students came to a screeching halt as Cas dipped in and gave Dean a deep but quick kiss. 

 

“Holy shit,” A kid whispered. 

 

“I've officially finished putting back all the books the students didn't return to the shelves. Overdue fees have been emailed out, and all books have been checked back in,” Cas told Dean, leaning against him.

 

“You and your book obsession,” Dean teased, smirking playfully at him. 

 

“Libraries are always relevant, and books are doors to other worlds. Do not mock my book obsession,” Cas huffed, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“No, I'm definitely not,” Dean said quickly, clearing his throat. “It's actually kinda hot.” 

 

Leaning up to whisper in Dean's ear, Cas breathed out, “I'll sneak you in one day, and I will fuck you in the restricted section.” 

 

“Jesus,” Dean muttered, briefly closing his eyes. Cas grinned at him. 

 

“Until then, we should head to my apartment,” Cas told him, smiling playfully. 

 

“Right, so you're ready to go?” Dean asked, eyes on Cas. 

 

“Of course,” Cas answered. 

 

As they drove off, the students applauded. 

 

“Well, I'll be damned,” Jess breathed out, laughing softly. “It  _ worked. _ ” 

 

Dean couldn't help but appreciate the Stanford student body, so he honked as he drove away. Sam leaned into Jess, pleased by the turnout of Dean following him to California. 

 

Softly - to himself - Sam murmured, “I guess it wasn't a mistake after all.” 

 


End file.
